The Mind Can Be A Dangerous Thing
by NanDaRo
Summary: Hotch needs help with a tough Un-Sub and he asks Sarah Smith for help. Sarah Smith is a highly trained and extraordinarily gifted girl. She meets Hotch's agents and immediately hits it off with the team. Rating will change. Reid x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****I own nothing except the original character, 'Sarah'.**

**Author's Note:****This is my first story, and I hope you all will like it. The first chapter is kind of short, but I have to get this one over and done with to get all the other juicy chapters out. The next one will be updated next Friday, early Saturday. With a bit of reviews though, I wouldn't mind posting Chapter 2 a little earlier. :)**

I stood at the training ring, dodging each and every one of Ryan's punches. My gift came in very useful at times like these.

Ryan tried to get a good punch at me in my gut but I saw his hands slowing before he could get inches to me, I grabbed his hand and twisted it almost dislocating his shoulder. I pinned him to the ground and I immediately and unusually heard some rapid clapping.

I spun around so quickly it would have probably scared someone that didn't know about me. I was expecting someone else and of course not Agent Hotchner. Where was my security at? I huffed at the open space of my Training area/ Garage. I looked at Hotchner as he was standing at the doorway smiling while two rather disgruntled agents shadowed him. One was dark and muscular and one was white and getting there.

I looked down at my own appearance, I was wearing one of my tank tops which I instantly regretted because of the lower neck line, a pair of sweatpants tucked into white socks and my favourite high- top sneakers. I was sweaty and knew this was no way to present oneself to the FBI. I looked up at Hotchner and he smiled, obviously forgiving myself for my appearance. I heard the white male, his name was Spencer... as I used part of my gift to identify him... mumble, "...Extraordinary abilities..." I guess Hotchner has told them about my gift. I smiled and walked over to Hotchner, at least he prepared his agents.

"Sarah, pleasure to meet you again... after all, it has been years." Aaron said with a taunting tone. I smiled at him, "I've been busy Hotchner, you should know that." He nodded with a hint of a smirk, and waved his hand towards Spencer, "Dr..." He started, but of course I cut him off, "Dr Spencer Reid and Agent Derek Morgan," I said with beaming confidence trying to do the littlest to show off. I smiled when the agents' confused and skeptical faces appeared, approached them slowly and shook each of their hands. My mind tingled a bit when I shook hands with Morgan. He had a more of a bad boy feel. What was really confusing was while I shook hands with Reid, he seemed to suck the feeling instead of giving one, but none the less I still felt that he had more of a lost boy vibe.

Hotchner looked at me and laughed, he knew what I was doing. He picked everything up quick, something I admire about profilers. My other clients were usually very distracting and not concentrated. The two agents looked at Hotchner as if he was crazy to laugh at me, the almost stalker. "You will never let me give a proper introduction? Would you Sarah?" I smiled back thinking of what he must be talking about, Jenna Millers, now she was a fun one. "Waste of your breath." I obviously concluded, smiling still thinking of Jenna Millers. Jenna Millers was one of the personnel I had helped; unfortunately she was so spooked of me and my gift that she kept clinging to Hotchner throughout the whole case.

I looked at all three and folded my hands behind my back. "What can I do for you guys?"I asked sincerely, speaking to the two. As suspected though, they let Hotchner speak up. "We need you," was all he said. I looked at him, I could easily search for the answer in his mind, but I wanted him to say it.

"How so?" I asked. Hotchner retaliated and rose up one eyebrow with a hint of a smirk. "I thought you could analyze my mind?" I quickly glanced at the other two agents beside Hotchner. They seemed shocked and confused; they kept looking at me in a very weird way.

I looked back to Hotchner smiling, "I can, I suppose...but making you say it is much more amusing and worth the watch." I chuckled, and looked at him, "Alright, fine." I gave up when he held himself together, I hated when he got all tough and stern.

I walked toward Hotchner, and Derek immediately tensed up. I ignored Derek and looked into Hotchner's mind; it wasn't a really hard thing to do. I was used to my 'gift' and I've been used to its abilities. I closed my eyes and instantly saw the same three people, in the same positions they were standing in when I last saw them. Each one of them had a bright light escaping from their brain, and I could see Hotchner's brain. I instantly was sucked into his mind. All around me were bits and pieces of his fragile mind. It was ordered and I picked the last one. Around me was a scene were five agents sat. They were discussing a very lethal cereal killer. His name was Bravo, and the team couldn't find any leads to him. He's asked a dozen of suspects but Hotchner suspected that they have been covering something up. Hotchner could not pronounce that to court without evidence, of course, Hotchner knew he needed me.

I then was sucked abruptly out of his mind. To me, that was about ten minutes. To anybody still in the outside world it took two seconds. I looked at Hotch and saw that he was frowning; I knew that we came to an understanding that I would not scour his brain of any personal matters. I re assured him though that I didn't, "Relax big boy, I saw what I needed to see. Nothing else." I made sure Hotchner understood me, and that our rules have never changed. "Hmm... So you need me at the BAU?" I tapped my finger against my chin and was rudely interrupted by a snort that came from Derek Morgan.

The other agent Dr. Reid was standing there, just carefully analyzing everything.

I stepped back and looked at the man. "Derek Morgan I believe. I will spare you the frustration and keep out of your mind. But," I raised my index finger to him, "I will also show you who you are up against."

Derek snorted and looked down on me, I was relatively small but I stood my ground. "What can you do? Besides," he motioned the next two words with air brackets, "read minds?" Derek was untrusting, he was the tough one and I understood that he didn't want another ass to protect. Reid was enough, according to him. I looked up at him, and I knew instantly that he would get confused with my next two words. "Shoot. Me." I said calmly and blunt.

Hotchner tried to interrupt and reason with me, but he knew that I was tough, smart and could take after myself, I quickly said in re-assurance, "It's alright Hotchner, I know what I'm doing."

I looked at Derek's raised eyebrow and skeptical expression. I backed up about ten feet. I looked at him again. "Grab your gun," I said. I used some brain power to force his hand on his gun. He wouldn't have done it if I didn't mentally force him, but like always, I won and he reached for his gun. "That's it" I encouraged him and myself for that matter. I looked him in the eye urging him on, taunting him, getting him mad it made it easier "now squeeze the trigger," he already had his gun aimed at me. I nodded, and I guess once Hotchner actually new Derek was going to shoot he yelled at him, but it was too late. He shot at me.

I was prepared. Everything that came at me broke in slow motion, meaning that I could grab it, even if it was as fast as a bullet. Apart of my gift was that my reflexes were _very_ advanced. I caught the bullet with seconds to spare and I had it pinched between my thumb and my index finger.

I looked teasingly at all three of them. I passed the test. Some kind of test, which showed the two of them that I was a worthy alliance. "Hmmmm... Looking for this?" I asked with a victorious smile.

All three of them let out a sigh of relief. Derek looked at me, "Alright you got game," he then looked at Hotch and asked, "Let's go?" He was humiliated in a small way and I knew anybody would have acted that way, not to mention the fact that I mentally forced him to almost kill me.

Hotch looked at me pleadingly. I looked toward Ryan- he was quietly observing the scene, still tense in case I was in danger- and then back to Hotch. "It's not like I have anything better to do." I said truthfully. It took a little while for word about me from my clients to spread, and while that was happening I stayed cooped up at home, with only Ryan to accompany me. Hotch smiled, he knew all that.

He looked toward Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan. "Let's get back to the office, round everybody up and then on our way to the airport pick up Sarah." I know he was seeking my approval too. "Alright," I agreed and I looked at him, he looked back ready to speak, "Pack for at least three days. Were going to spend a couple of evenings there." I winked. "I knew that before you even said it." He smiled, again at the silly sounding truth and left, the two agents walking behind Hotch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Author's note: Sorry guys, its been a pretty hectic weekend and I know I haven't been true to my word, but to make up for it I will post Chapter 3 late Thursday early Friday. For every chapter that gets some reviews, I will unravel something new from the other chapter after the one that is soon to come. So to further explain- if I see that this chapter get's reviews I'll post a short description at the end of Chapter Four when I post chapter three. :)**

I shook my head trying to get the idea of being back at the BAU out of my head. I had to go pack.

I headed to the front entrance of my suburban house I was living in which was right in front of my training area. When I had gotten there, I packed all of my necessities into the unused go-bag that I had kept in my closet for a few years.

I looked at my self through the full body mirror perched next to the closet; I could see the sweat glistening on my tan skin. I sniffed my underarms and decided that I definitely needed a quick shower, and that was what I did. After I had packed, I grabbed new clothing and headed towards my bathroom.

I had decided that it would be best if I had dressed in something more conservative, which consisted of a button down silk shirt and a pair of black jeans.

I lugged my small duffle bag downstairs, gave Ryan a good bye and locked the door behind me.

One would say that this would be odd behaviour for a girl to get ready and go to do a favour, after one of her colleagues asked last minute, but like this month, I had nothing better to do. I worked with Hotch for a year when I was eighteen, but I decided that it would be in my best interest to see if any other jobs would be available to me. I loved the BAU, the excitement when catching a new criminal, the challenge when tracking one, but it also worn me down. I needed a break, but three years later when the offer was available I would definitely take it.

After I had shut the door, I sat on the steps of the front of my house, pulled out a recently unfinished book and let the cool evening breeze rustle through my almost dry hair. I had finished a chapter and was about to start another one when I heard a car approaching. Sure enough, when I looked up there were the two FBI vans idling right in front of my home.

I knew I had to take the first van, the one with lesser seats occupied. I grabbed my go-bag and my book and headed to the first van. To my utter disbelief, Morgan actually stepped out of the car and offered to take the bag from me. I knew it was Hotch who made him help me, but I still appreciated the gesture.

He grabbed my duffle bag and popped open the trunk. I looked at him, he held a poker face.

I walked and ended standing beside his smug face, but I knew he was mad about something.

I looked at him using some of my gift to help figure out why. The last thing I needed in this team was an enemy. I nodded my head and instantly knew why he had kept a barrier between us. I waited until he had closed the trunk.

"Don't hate me because I'm young." I said which of course got his attention. "I'm not a show-off." I cleared up. "I'm helping Hotch and your team all together. I owe him this much." I tried to say as much as I could as fast as I could, because Hotch and the female I had felt in the van would get suspicious.

Derek just looked at me, huffed and headed into the car. I shrugged; I had tried my best, if he didn't like me that was completely fine. I wouldn't let something as little as a friend let me come in-between me and my work, which -as I thought about it- was probably why I did not have any friends.

I got into the van on the other side. I opened the door and sat on the empty seat which was reserved from me. Derek was on the other side probably sulking by having to sit near me. When I had sat I looked at the girl-or what I could see of her- in front of me. She was blonde. I looked at Hotch when he started driving and then back to the blonde, which I found was named Penelope.

"Hotch; I'm relieved that you at least put one other female in the car but me." I told him, which was probably why he had put Penelope in here with me.

Hotch smiled when I realized this and the blonde turned her head and smiled mirroring Hotch.

"I'm Penelope, and I, already like you." She told me and I smiled, I already knew her name but a formal introduction was always in order. I smiled back, "Sarah, good to meet you." I shook her outstretched hand which was folded in an awkward way in which she was trying to reach me.

I lay back in my seat, but before I could enjoy anymore silence Hotch was speaking.

"His name is Bravo, well what we could get off him. The crimes he has committed occurred in Cuba, my team and I have already flown there, we got a couple of leads, but no one would tell us a thing."Hotch informed me. Hotch didn't mention that he thinks they are keeping a secret from the FBI and I understood why. He didn't want his team to get their hopes up; he needed them to perform their best because he might not be right. "Mhmmm. That's all? Nothing to tell me about the leads?" I asked suspiciously. Hotch shook his head, "Not very much about them."

I looked at him sceptically and closed my eyes. I instantly saw a picture of a man. Dark, Cuban. Hotch interviewed him, and he said some pretty interesting stuff to him, not very important stuff, but still interesting. I opened my eyes and caught everyone looking at me curiously. I just kept my focus onto Hotch. "Alright..." I said catching his drift. The first ten minutes, and I lie to the team. How trustworthy, I noted in my head.

He nodded his head because he knew that I now know about the Cuban and he had thanked me mentally for not saying a word in front of the rest of the team.

Hotch immediately started talking to lower the suspicion that was practically rolling off Penelope and Derek.

"Were going to get on the plane, eight our flight to Cuba, and once we arrive there, well look around and then rest up in a hotel, which I had already made reservations for." He explained.

I felt the car slow in a couple of minutes and Hotch parked into a secluded piece of a land that rested a jet. Hotch shut the ignition and then Penelope headed out of the car. I hopped out too, and following Penelope, grabbed my luggage and kept pace behind her. Hotch slowed and caught up beside me.

"Thank you for the co-operation. I would gladly appreciate it though if you won't tell anybody about my suspicions." I looked at him, we've stopped walking now and I clearly stated the truth, "You're the boss." Those words I felt would be used more often then not.

We had kept walking until I guess I came face to face with the rest of the team. There I recognized Penelope, Morgan and Spencer Reid. There was also an Italian looking man.

Hotch spoke up, introducing us again. "Sarah, you know Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, and Spencer Reid." I nodded at each of them in turn. "This is David Rossi." I shook his hand; he had a more powerful grip and feel.

"Okay, let's get on." Hotch announced and climbed in first, then Rossi was next, Penelope let me go in front of her, so then it was me, Penelope, Spencer and Derek.

The jet had surprised me. It was bigger than I had expected it to be. It also had a lot of sitting room. Penelope sat down and gestured that I sit in front of her, and that's exactly what I did.

We talked for a bit mainly about the case but then we had talked about life before the case. I was hesitant to give her some information about me, but when she started to tell me about her life, I felt that I had to give her something to work with about me.

She told me how she used to have been disliked by many, but she was an absolute prodigy in computers. I smiled at her happy moments and frowned at the sad parts. Penelope and I were hitting it off, when Derek came and interrupted us.

"Hello, sunshine." Penelope greeted him and I instantly smiled, I knew there was an undecided connection between them. "Hello princess," he winked at her, "Can I take Sarah off of your hands? I need to talk to her." He informed me and Penelope. Penelope's smile faded but she nodded and then smiled at me again.

I followed Derek into the corner of the jet. I sat down and he sat down in front of me. We were alone. Spencer, David and Hotch were at the front of the jet.

I looked at Derek, "Yes?" I asked him, somewhat annoyed after he just sat there, unmoving, just looking at me.

"I'm trying to profile you, there's just something odd about you." He finally said which obviously mad me raise my eyebrows.

"Well that's... comforting." I said oddly and quite offended. He smiled. "Don't take this the wrong way, it's just something is off. I can feel it." I crossed my hands over the table. "And you think it's me?" He just sat their looking at the table. I closed my eyes. I hated looking into people's minds like this, but this was quite frankly weird-ing me out.

I looked at his most powerful memory, and came to a conclusion. There were two girls that were recently missed from this team. I looked at him and told him straight out, "You know I can never replace Emily and Jennifer."

His head snapped up so quickly. He looked puzzled, "How? How did? Oh..." he realized and pointed at his forehead. I was about to give him a second chance to get in my good books.

"Yeah, I want you to know that I'm with you guys just for this one teensy tiny case. That's all. So I would like not to have any enemies to interrupt me with my work, especially when you guys have guns." I said trying to excuse myself for being so blunt when talking about two recent agents and friends.

He looked up and laughed, "I guess your right about that. And oh, hold on," he said as he pulled something from his lap.

"Hotch said you would be needing this" he slid a FBI badge to me. "Keep that with you at all times. Also," He said pulling out another thing from his lap, "Hotch told me you were okay with one of these, and that you had precise aim. Just try your least not to shoot it; we can't cover shots for you all the time, especially because you haven't passed the FBI gun requirement tests." He said handing me the gun and strap. "I'm kind of envious of you." Derek continued.

"You can join the BAU with little to no training," he smiled as he said that, to reassure me he didn't mean to be rude. I smiled, "I know people." Which was true, I did know people, a lot of people. And when I mean a lot of people I mean official and high ranking people.

He chuckled, "Well Penelope probably wants you back." He said turning his head back to me. I looked over his shoulder to where he was last looking and saw her just in time to move her head. Penelope was spying on us.

I laughed. "Actually I think she wanted to hear more of our conversation." I told Derek, speaking more towards Penelope then to Derek. I saw her scowl and Derek looked around and chuckled. "I guess she did." He smiled and agreed.

I got up and headed towards Penelope. The Gun I had recently gotten and its gun case in my hand, FBI badge in another.

I sat in front of Garcia, she looked down at my hands curiously looking at what I was holding. Her eyes eventually reached the sight of my gun. Her eyes opened wide, if I wasn't sure I would have thought that she was going into an attack.

"They gave you a gun?" She asked, half surprised –probably because she didn't picture me as a person to hold a gun- and half disgusted. I laughed at her mixed reaction. "Yeah, but don't worry I won't shoot you." I reassured her, making light of the killing machine I held in my hands. She laughed her expressions off and thought that she would have to get used to it if she practically worked with one. "Better not or I'll go all tech geek on you." She joked back. I smirked at her, "Bring it on!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am really sorry that I have not been able to upload sooner. A lot of personal things have occurred. Happy 2012! Any ways I have written 40 thousand words for this story and have more. All that is keeping me is editing and think this is all just the whole story. There is more, that will blow your mind.**

**For any of you that are confused, this story takes place in the summer between season six and season seven. It will all work out through this season, because...well...you'll know why. **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story plot and the main character Sarah Smith.**

A few hours passed some more to go. Garcia grabbed a deck of cards and we started playing some of our old time favorites. I kept winning of course, because I kept looking into her mind. She didn't know that though. Garcia got fed up with the cards and it was soon one o' clock in the morning. We had another couple of gruesome hours ahead of us. I looked around and saw that Derek and Spencer were already sleeping; heads perched onto the jet walls. I looked at Garcia's droopy eyes through my own.

"Okay well I'm going to take a nap." I informed her. "Good idea," Garcia suggested. I went to the couch at the corner of the jet. Garcia sat next to me and I spread out the blanket so both of us could fit. I got comfortable and immediately dozed off.

Garcia shook my shoulder. "Sarah" she said in a very soothing tone. I woke up, still on the jet. Derek loomed over her shoulder, "If you would have slept any longer, you would have been back at Virginia." I rubbed my eyes and mumbled a sleepy shut up. I then realized that my glasses weren't they usually were, on my face.

I looked at Garcia "Have you seen my glasses?" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head. I squinted at the sofa trying to see where they were. I then heard a faintly higher voice, "Do you mean these?"

I looked over at the source, Spencer. He held out my glasses and I took them. "Thank you," I said as I put them on. "You're welcome, now I suggest that we get a move on or Hotch will have our heads." he said and I smiled at him.

I looked around the jet for Garcia and noticed she left with the rest of them. "Ugh! She leaves without me." I sighed, grabbed my duffle bag and headed down the stairs with Spencer in tow.

Garcia was waiting for me with the remainder of the team. "There you are!" Garcia exclaimed, and I glared at her. She looked at my expression and laughed.

Since it was still dark out Hotch decided that we would reside in our rooms and get some sleep before heading out to the crime scenes.

It wasn't far so we decided to walk there. Once in, Hotch talked to the owner. "They have reserved our private rooms." he said as he handed out keys. "You will set your alarms for seven. You will be down here at eight and we will be doing some interviews afterwards, we then will talk during breakfast."

We nodded. I knew Hotch was doing this more for my benefit. "Okay, you can go." Penelope and I noticed that we were roomed beside each other, so we walked each other up.

"Good night/morning, whatever you want to call it." Garcia called from her door.

I shouted a "You too," back and headed into my room. It was huge. It had a gigantic window that had a great view of the stars. The window also had a nice view of the ocean.

I looked at my clock 2:15. I laid out what I was going to wear tomorrow on the bed, which was a ruffled shirt, some skinny pants, and a pair of flat boots. I took a very quick shower, brushed my teeth, set the alarm and collapsed on the very inviting bed.

I woke up to my buzzing alarm. I pressed snooze, then I remembered where I was, who was in the room next to me, and that I wasn't in the comfort of my own room. I sat up, and swung my feet over the edge of the bed.

I got up and headed to the giant mirror. I looked at myself, and the dark circles around my eyes that have formed from my lack of sleep. I got dressed. I put on my necessary make up, adding in some concealer. I also had headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked up into the mirror and caught a glimpse of the frizz ball that was my hair. I quickly brushed out all the tangles and put it into a neatly executed high ponytail. I swept my bangs back behind my ear, I then went to my room and grabbed the gun that was on the table, and clipped it to my pants. I shoved the ID into my pocket, and heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I shouted as I grabbed my phone.

As expected Garcia barged in. I smiled while she gallivanted in like a movie star. She did look a bit disgruntled, as she looked around. I looked at her, "What's wrong?" I asked her. She just shook her head, "Nothing."

I nodded but turned around and closed my eyes while I blindly folded my pajamas. I was multi-tasking and getting my chores done. I looked in to her mind, Garcia was worried about staying alone in this place because of certain things that have happened to her in the past that she cared to not share. I turned around, eyes opened now.

I walked up to Garcia, I know how she felt but she had nothing to worry about. She looked at me questioningly, and then I put both of my fingers to her temple. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate when Garcia spoke up, "Sarah, you're scaring me!" I shushed her, "Be quiet and relax." I saw her close her eyes. I found the bright light in my head that had to be her brain. I then mentally connected it to mine. I know it sounds crazy, it did to me too at the time, but I have done this before and this was part of my many gifts. I was very used to this kind of thing.

I connected her brain to mine and felt a jolt of energy pass through me. I opened my eyes. "There." I reassured her, "Now when you need me, just scream really loud in your head, and I'll be right by your side in less than a press of a button." Garcia looked at me and sighed, "I really got to say everything to you now." I laughed.

We both exited my room and went to the downstairs desk. We sat down on the chairs, waiting for the rest of the crew. They still had fifteen minutes. I looked at Garcia. "You know what the cool part is?" I asked. She looked at me excitedly. "What?" she asked.

I looked at her and spoke into her mind. It was weird, since I was connected to her I could speak into her mind and nobody will notice that we were talking. "This" I said.

She was taken aback for a minute when she saw my lips weren't moving. "You can talk to me in my mind?" she asked.

She looked kind of scared yet excited.

I smiled at her. "Yes, I can. You can also talk back."

Her eyes widened. "How?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

I spoke into her mind. "Like this." I tried to demonstrate.

She was concentrating, I could sense it. "L-l-I-k-e this? Oh god I sound like such a weirdo talking to myself."

I laughed. 'Exactly' I mentally said.

She smiled. "But then how do I separate my thoughts from speaking to you?" she asked out loud.

"Easy," I said. "Just say Sarah, before you talk. I'll instantly no that you want to talk and I'll open our connection."

She nodded, and smiled.

'Sarah. Okay, but the boys are coming.' she mentally said. I smiled at her and looked behind me.

Sure enough Derek, Spencer, Hotch and David, were walking down the stairs. Garcia and I stood. Derek and the rest of the crew followed Hotch. "Alright, Garcia. We are going to bring you to a Sheriff's office so you can set up there." Garcia nodded. "Sarah, you'll go with Reid and Morgan to interview some people. And David and I will check out some crime scenes." We all nodded.

Derek, Spencer and I had left. I followed Spencer to one of the FBI cars. Derek was driving, Spencer sat in the back with a map, and this meant I got shotgun. I entered the car and put my seatbelt on. Derek began driving. "Okay Reid, were going to Hall bark Avenue." Reid nodded, and scanned through the map. "Take a left here." he said certain.

The instructions went on and on until we were finally there. Derek stopped the car and we all got off.

Derek lead, then me and then Spencer. I seemed to notice that I was always kept in the middle as if to keep me safe. I mentally sighed; they thought that I was just a normal girl.

I looked up and saw a little ranch that had many police cars parked in it. Derek entered, as did Spencer and I. We came to a halt in front of a middle aged woman with a sheriff's badge. Derek stood his ground as did we.

The Sherriff spoke first, "Ahh you must be the crew from the BAU. I'm Sherriff Sandra and these are my men," she said as she pointed behind her.

"I am Special agent Derek Morgan. This is Agent Sarah Smith and Dr. Spencer Reid." We each shook her hand in turn.

She clapped her hands, "Alright we have all of the people Agent Hotchner and Rossi questioned. Any reason you want to question them again?" Sheriff Sandra looked at Derek and Derek looked at me.

"A lot of reasons" Derek stated bluntly. "Alright well the questioning room is down the hall, to the right." Derek nodded, "Thank you."

The Sherriff nodded back, instantly bothering herself with some paper work. Derek led again, and we came to the room. Derek turned around and looked at me.

"Try not to give too much away, and once you know something important you have to ask to go outside and speak with us." He told me, not asking.

"Alright" I nodded. Derek went in, and so did I but Spencer stayed outside looking inside; with him there it would have been too crowded.

Derek sat down on one of the two chairs arranged in front of the man, I took the other. We came to look at a middle aged, balding man, with very crooked teeth and covered with tattoos. Derek instantly started to speak with the man.

I closed my eyes and looked away, trying to get into his mind. I instantly saw three white lights; one of them was the man's. I looked inside.

His mind was horrible.

He was beaten at child hood and witnessed his mom's rape and murder by his dad. His dad had been sent to jail and he was left with the only family he had, which hated him. I would have felt sorry for him, if I did not look deeper.

He then began raping woman, hiring prostitutes, and when I looked into his mind further for a 'Bravo' a scene popped up. Bravo was a part of the family that hated him. He was forced to live with Bravo and Bravo made his life a living hell. Taunting him at school and even cheated with his girlfriend. I looked into it more and I instantly saw the name of his old high school, Bravo's old house and where he was currently residing which was a dump.

My eyes shot open, Derek was still talking to the man. I gently nudged Derek, and he looked at me.

I mouthed 'I GOT IT' to him, and he nodded. "That will be all for today," Derek said having the last word.

The man in questioning looked confused yet relieved. Derek and I left; we encountered Spencer in the hall. They looked at me expectantly. I unleashed the rant.

"He is Bravo's cousin and absolutely hates him. They went to high school together, which I also got the name of. I got the name of Bravo's old house and where that guy," I nudged with my chin to the room, "currently resides in, if you need to talk with him anymore." Derek smiled, and Reid kind of looked a little shocked by it all.

He looked at me, like I was some kind of machine.

"That a girl, well I'm starving so I'm going to tell Hotch we have our information. And then we can have breakfast," Derek re-assured.

We headed to the car. Once in, Derek had started driving and talking to Hotch.

"Yeah, Hotch we got what we needed. Yes, please I'm starving!" I heard a laugh and then a "Waffle house? Near the Bed and Breakfast? Okay we'll be there in ten minutes." Derek closed the phone and rubbed his stomach as if trying to soothe the hunger. I laughed.

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. Think its going too fast? Well this chapter does have Sarah bonding with the BAU team, it has to happen sooner or later. These few chapters are introductions and slow down once you get into the story. Please Review. **

**Next Chapter: Sarah's background. **

**Next Update: Hopefully next week. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the main character, "Sarah".**

**Good day to you fellow readers! I am terribly sorry that I have not been updating recently, school and many personal problems have gotten in the way.**

**Any who**** as I promised here is the fourth chapter. I haven't given up hope for this story. Keep in mind this is after season six, and you will know why she is not mentioned in season seven but I am hoping that when season seven ends she will re-appear. Sorry if that gives away any spoilers.**

Derek started driving and then Spencer decided to speak. "How did you- I mean were you born with your difference?" I instantly knew he was talking to me.

I sighed. I get asked that question a lot before. I kept looking straight ahead as I let out the most secret thing I had left.

"My father worked in the CIA. He always wanted to be at the top, always hoping that he would once become the hot shot of the place. He never loved me. He never even paid attention to what I would do. Was never there for me.

Then when the section of the CIA he was involved in had an opportunity to experiment the work they have been doing, they needed someone to experiment on. Some one particularly young." I heard Morgan stifle a gasp and saw Spencer's pained face as he saw me through the rear view mirror.

"That day my mother was working late and that was the day my dad gagged me and drove me to the CIA. I was scared and felt vulnerable. I remember they strapped something to my head, and then. Nothing. I woke up in my room, I was scared to tell my mother what happened and actually doubted if anything happened. Then, I started to get headaches, and migraines, fevers and I swore I could hear people mumbling when their mouths weren't moving.

That's when my dad brought me to the CIA. They told me that I was transitioning and becoming their secret weapon. They locked me up, took me out of school. My mother found out and divorced my dad. He got even angrier with me, and was ready to use me. They were training me to read minds and then were preparing to go to Russia to talk to their government. I was all trained up, and they brought me out to leave on a plane." Morgan gripped the steering wheel hard.

"That was their mistake. I ran out of the airport and took a taxi to the one place I knew I would feel safe in. The FBI. That's where I met Hotch. I lived with him and his family for a while. I come to visit them sometimes. I eventually got my own place. I couldn't go back to my mom. My mother knew that if I came home, she would try the best to make us a family again. And quite frankly I couldn't take my father's shit anymore. I helped many people and soon became well enough to support myself; the CIA is still looking for me, which is why I have Ryan. He's an awesome trainer and I have to pretend I don't live there anymore so he takes care of the bills and taxes on his name ."

I looked at them shocked. We had been parked at the Bed and Breakfast for a while now.

Spencer spoke up. "I'm sorry."

I smiled, "it's not your fault. The worst is over now. Now, let's get inside and eat. I'm starving."

Derek nodded but didn't say anything. He just stepped out, as did Spencer and I. We walked into the waffle house and instantly saw David, Hotch and Garcia. Their booths were pretty large so we all fit in one.

The waitress came in with a positive face. "And what would you guys like?" she asked. Hotch looked around, "Who wants coffee?" we all raised our fingers. Hotch looked at the waitress, "Well that's a full house." she nodded and wrote something down. Hotch told the waitress that we would have the waffle breakfast special she nodded and walked away.

Hotch looked at us, "Okay Morgan, what have you guys got?" Morgan smiled. "Well Sarah got everything." I smiled. Hotch looked at me. "Okay Sarah, what did you get?"

I looked at Hotch "Okay well the man we interviewed today," "Roman," Spencer said. "Yes Roman. His mind was horrible. He was beaten at child hood and witnessed his mom's rape and murder by his dad. His dad went to jail and he was left with the only family he had, which hated him. He then began raping women, hiring prostitutes, and when I looked deeper into his mind I came across a scene. Bravo was a part of the family that hated him. He was forced to live with Bravo and Bravo made his life a living hell. Taunting him at school and even cheated with his girlfriend. I looked into it more and I saw the name of his old high school, Bravo's old house and where he was currently residing which is a dump.

Hotch looked at me and raised your eyebrows, "Are you sure all the information is correct?" I then raised my eyebrows, "Certain." I positively said.

The waitress came back with a tray of coffee mugs. We passed it around until we each got a mug. We passed the sugar and the milk around while Hotch was giving orders to Penelope. When it was my turn I directly passed it to Penelope. I liked my coffee black. Morgan was beside me and raised his eyebrows. I mumbled a shut up to him.

Penelope passed me a note pad so I could write done the addresses on. I wrote them on the paper, and handed it back to her.

Our food came then and we all settled down, listening to Hotch and David talk. The breakfast consisted of Four gigantic waffles and sausage, eggs and bacon to top it all off. I only ate the waffles. I was outrageously full, although Morgan seemed hungry still. I waited until everyone was concentrated on eating and I switched my plate with his. He looked up questioningly and I rubbed my stomach as if to say I was full.

"Thanks, never been this hungry." I quietly laughed.

When everyone was done, Hotch ordered us to get back to work, except I was to go with Spencer to check out some of the addresses. Penelope was to go straight back to work on research. Once everyone was done and before leaving Morgan pulled me aside and gave me car keys.

"You know how to drive right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"By all means do not let Spencer drive."

I laughed. "Is he that bad?" I asked.

"No actually he's not." He probably saw that I looked confused.

"He takes everything seriously. He drives right on the speed limit. Slows on yellow lights. Blinkers on. Everything."

I laughed, "Okay. Wow. I'll definitely drive." He laughed.

We both headed out. I followed him to a car, as he was about to walk to the driver's side I said, "Nuh, uh. I'm driving." He looked skeptical and then got into the passenger's side.

I started driving to my first address which was Bravo's house.

"Sarah?" Spencer asked. "Yes," I said still keeping my eyes on the road. "Weren't you scared when you first found out about your gift?"

I nodded. "Of course. I was scared. I cried and I even tried to kill myself. It was like I was stuck in a world of only the same noises. I was afraid when I came to contact with a person, that I would relive their lives. I was afraid of my mind. I didn't know to what capabilities my mind worked. I didn't know my strength and what was happening."

I looked at him. He looked relieved. I knew where this was going. I knew his life and practically everything about himself. He nodded and kept quiet during the whole trip. Once we were on the street, I parked the car and we got out. I lead Spencer to the house. I knocked on the door, and a few seconds later a woman appeared. She looked like the girl in Roman's scene.

"Ms. Tracket, I'm agent Smith and this is Dr. Spencer Reid FBI," I showed my badge. "I was wondering if we could ask you some questions." I asked her, gently and politely.

"What's there to ask?" she asked me back.

A question with a question. Typical. "Some of the questions are about your boy Bruno."

She was already nervous. I could feel it; oh she definitely had something to hide.

"Oh-okay. Hold on," she said and she went inside for a brief minute.

I closed my eyes and scanned her head when she went inside. She was hiding an envelope she had always left on her kitchen table, upstairs into her bedroom door.

"Hmm" I said. Reid looked questioningly to me. I couldn't say anything more, because at that moment, Ms. Tracket came out, "Come in," she said.

We entered and looked around. She had a pretty modern looking house. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked nervously.

"Actually, I'm kind of parched. May I have some water?

She looked at me, "certainly" and she left to go get the water.

I looked at Reid, and whispered, "She's hiding a paper upstairs in her bedroom. It's never been opened so I don't know what it is, but it says mom on the front. She doesn't want to accept that he left so she hasn't opened it. I don't know whether we should ask her to check now, or tell her we will be back later with a warrant, or if we should just surprise her. She might switch it to one place we cannot get it from."

Spencer looked at me shockingly impressed, but then it faded.

"Well she can change it to someplace we cannot reach, so I guess it'll be easier to surprise her." He said. Just then Ms. Tracket came in and I scoured her recent parts of her mind to see if she has heard us. She didn't. I grabbed the water and thanked her. I then took a gulp so she wasn't suspicious. Spencer began the questioning, and it went on and on and on.

An hour later we came up with some information. Roman's father was a drunk bastard and in her eyes, she thought that Roman would be a bad influence on her son. This was true, of course to her.

I also scored through her mind. Bravo's father hated him when he was small and she never intervened. She was guilty for that. She left her husband but she still got the sense that Bravo hated her. She tried to buy his love and that didn't work. He then started to have this profound hate in women she had noticed. And that one day he just left.

I got the new address of her ex-husband after that we said our goodbyes, but I couldn't quite solve my suspicions until we got a hold of that paper. Spencer and I left the house, and got into the van. I told him everything I knew about Bravo.

He nodded, "His hatred in woman could be the reason why he had triggered his psychosis." I nodded.

"Hey do you have Garcia's number?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah sure. Here" He held out his phone.

I copied the number and gave it back. "Thanks," I pressed call. I heard a few rings and then, "Ruler of the awesome world, how may I be of help." I smiled and rolled her eyes. "Hey I need you to look up Bravo Tracket, in his school records and when he dropped out of school, and can you also get Hotch to get a warrant for Ms. Tracket's house?" "Will do," she said and hung up.

"Okay, well where to next?"

He scratched his chin. "I know where to go, but I got to drive, its way to complex."

I looked at his face, blunt. "Ugh," I sighed and hopped out of the car, we switched sides. He got in and we started driving someplace else.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To some of his scenes, I need to revise a theory." I nodded. He was smart, but a really slow driver.

"I know why you asked me those questions earlier. I know about your life, that's another one of my disadvantages. If I spend too much time with one person, my mind acts on its own. I'm sorry for that by the way."

I looked at him. "It's okay, the mind is a very complex and unexplored thing. Did you know that the mind wants always to be doing something and when it attaches itself with the objects it cherishes, it feels amused and happy?"

I looked at him weirdly. "Wow, way to kill a mood."

"Sorry carry on," he said with a confused smile.

I shook my head, "No, mood killed. I can't continue."

He looked at me, "But-"

"Eh!" I cut him off.

"I really-"

"No!" I cut him off, "Mood ruined."

He looked at me, "fine," he kind of squeaked.

"Fine," I said smiling.

**Keep reading, hopefully the updates will come sooner.**

**Thanks for everyone who favourite this story, I appreciate all the story alerts.**


End file.
